


All This For Some Iron Ingots?

by whumptimebaby



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Angst, Bad is the only reasonable one, Bandit AU, Beheading, Dream is angry, Emotional Hurt, Execution, Gen, George is frantic, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, I CAN'T STOP LAUGHING, One Shot, RPF, Sapnap is kinda sadistic, Stop with the beheading puns in the comments, Whump, minecraft au, muffinteers - Freeform, ouchie, uh oh sapnap go bye bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whumptimebaby/pseuds/whumptimebaby
Summary: CW: Public Execution, Beheading, Major Character Death, POV Character DeathSapnap, Dream, George, and BadBoyHalo are bandits travelling from village to village. Sapnap steals iron from a blacksmith behind their backs, and ends up getting caught. Unfortunately for him, the penalty for theft is death.Tl;Dr: Sapnap gets publicly executed, and Dream, George, and BadBoyHalo show up to watch. Angst ensues.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 154





	All This For Some Iron Ingots?

Today, Sapnap was going to die. He knew it was his fault. The village had been too well protected, he should’ve known, considering he’d been living there for almost a month. He’d been greedy. A few iron from the blacksmiths shop was not worth his head. He wasn’t ready to die, yet he sat with a bag over his head, awaiting the guillotine. 

Sapnap used to really enjoy public executions. He found sick joy in watching the failed criminals pay for their shitty plans. It was almost an ego booster. In the village just next to this one, there were wanted posters with his face on them. Here, they had no idea what was coming. 

As he sat blind, the sound of the gathered crowd was the only thing he could focus on. He tried to pick out the voices of his friends. Surely they’d wonder why he didn’t show up, they knew he loved executions. George had never been one to enjoy witnessing death, but he would be there if Sapnap asked. He wished he could thank George for that.

The bag was ripped off of his head. He held it high. If he was going to die, he was gonna go out as a criminal. Let the villagers scoff and shout vile words at him, it was the life he enjoyed leading. 

He saw Dream first. They locked eyes, and Sapnap watched as they went from amused to horrified. 

“It’s Sapnap.” He could almost hear him, but the crowd was too loud.  
“That’s Sapnap!” Dream yelled.

It gave him chills. In a beautiful way, he felt cared about for the first time. He didn’t want it to end yet. If he could've moved his hands, he would've reached for him. 

Dream pushed his way forward, George and Bad close behind, until they were just in front of him.  
“No, no, no, no, no!” George begged the guard on Sapnap’s right, “Not him, please not him.”  
“George-” Sapnap choked.  
The guard shoved him down to his knees, “Shut it.”

Dream was just short of climbing onto the stage when Bad wrapped his arms around him in a tight hold, keeping him in place.  
“This has to be a mistake,” Bad insisted, “He’s not a criminal, you’re executing an innocent man.”  
The guard paid him no attention, instead opting to line Sapnap’s neck under the blade.  
“Sapnap, please.” George’s frame shook as he spoke. He turned back to the guard, “If you just give us more time, we can prove he’s innocent, just, please.”  
“I’m not going to let him die.” Dream was yelling, “He's all we have.”

“Bad?” Sapnap asked.  
“Yeah?”  
“Don’t let them see it okay?”  
He nodded, and whipped a tear away with his shoulder. He reached for George, who stared, stunned at Sapnap. Dream cried out as Bad tugged him to face the other way.  
“I love you guys-” Sapnap started.

Then, just for a moment, his vision went red. 

And as his head fell into the basket, he heard the screams of his friends.

And he died knowing he wasn’t alone.


End file.
